Desolation of Middle-Earth: Part I - Time Corrupted
''Premise for Part 1: Time Corrupted Time has been corrupted and no one knows why, until Ratchet and his family overheard Hatchet talking to his master. Yasha and the rest of the gang had been called forth for the biggest mission of their lives: To repair the damages of the past. Clank, Sasha and Jake looked over the journey records and find a handful of time corruptions to correct. Clank recommends that the first stop is Middle-Earth, but from what they see, the land has been controlled by Smaug and Sauron. To relive the first adventure across the land, Ratchet and the gang will join forces with Bilbo Baggins, Gandalf and a new team of heroes as they journey forth to the Lonely Mountain... Premise for Part 2: Truth of the Saiyans As Ratchet and the gang continuing their journey to the Lonely Mountain, Azimuth is starting to remember his previous moments with Sonja. As the gang gets close to the Lonely Mountain and Azimuth's answers, Jake believes that Smaug will come out of hiding if they are going to draw him out. Ratchet hesitates on the idea, because of the previous attempt long ago. With little options left, Ratchet and Bilbo must march forward inside the mountain and confront Smaug... Premise for Part 3: Love Never Fails Smaug has taken to the skies, because of the failed attempted scheme Ratchet and Bilbo have pulled off, plus with the unexpected backup from the dwarfs. On the other hand, Smaug has been defeated by Bard and the Lonely Mountain has been reclaimed. While Bilbo quietly held the Arkenstone, Azimuth uncovers the truth about his close friend, Sonja. Vowing to see her once again, Azimuth asks the gang to help him find her. Before the team can react, Sauron has launched an all-out attack on the Lonely Mountain. Now, Ratchet and the gang must defend the mountain from the hands of Sauron... Facts: *This story is based on "The Hobbit Trilogy" by Warner Bros Pictures'' *''To expand the story, episodes 1 & 2 has selected the extended editions'' *''Rewards:'' **''Sofia, Cubba, Kale and Caulifla joins the team'' *''Focuses on the following tales:'' **''Reia's step towards destiny itself'' **''Aaron's new teamwork with Ratchet and Clank'' ** *''Main Stars in these episodes are the following:'' **''Reia'' **''Aaron'' **''KivaMarieTurbo1'' **''Ratchet and Clank'' Guest Stars: *''Heroes'' **''The Miztyk Knights'' **''KivaMarieTurbo1'' **''Sofia'' **''Cubba'' **''Kale'' **''Caulifla'' *''Cameos'' **''Sonja Farrington (Flashback)'' **''Hatchet (Flashback)'' **''Princess Kaguya'' Scenes: * Part 1: Time Corrupted ** Act 1: An Unexpected Journey *** Clear as Day (Prologue) *** A New Team Arrives *** Thoughts of Aaron ***''Introducing Thorin Oakenshield '' ***''Reia...A New Master??? '' ***''The Knights and Galactic Republic Team-Up '' ***''Tales of Radagast the Brown '' ***''A Troll Problem All Over Again '' ***''Sensing Darkness in Dol Guldur'' *** A Visit to Rivendell ***''The Secret Entrance Translated'' ** Act 2: Honor and Pride *** The Peaceful Tradition ***''Reia's Audience with Galadriel and Kaguya '' ***''Captured by the Goblin King '' *** Riddles in the Dark *** *** *** ***''Azog the Defiler's Ambush '' *** * Part 2: Truth of the Saiyans ** Act 1: Reia's First Step Towards Destiny *** Aaron's Discovery (Prologue) *** A Place to Rest *** Mistaken *** *** Unexpected Help *** *** The Hero Rescue ** Act 2: The Home of Erabor *** ''The Orc Chase *** *** *** *** *** ''All The Help This Land Needs'' *** *** *** *** * ''Part 3: Love Never Fails'' ** ''Act 1: Erabor Reclaimed'' *** ''Never Trusted (Prologue)'' *** *** *** ''Alister's Recovery'' *** *** *** *** *** ** ''Act 2: Defending What's Left'' *** *** *** *** *** ''Attack of the Lonely Mountain'' *** *** *** *** *** '''Our Hearts are Connected' (Epilogue)'' Gallery:''' 220px-The Hobbit- An Unexpected Journey.jpeg|Official Poster for "The Hobbit: An Unexpaected Journey" The Hobbit - The Desolation of Smaug theatrical poster.jpg|Official Poster for "The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug" The Hobbit - The Battle of the Five Armies.jpg|Official Poster for "The Hobbit: Battle of the Five Armies" Category:Episode List